Pegasus J. Crawford's Cards (Duel Monsters)
This list all the cards Pegasus used in Yugioh Manga. Duelist Kingdom ;Monsters *Dark Rabbit *Dark-Eyes Illusionist *Devil Box *Dragon Capture Jar *Dragon Piper *Elekids *Holy Doll *Illusionist No Face *Parrot Dragon *Red Archery Girl *Ryu-Ran *Thousand-Eyes Heresy God *Time Bomber *Toon Alligator ;Ritual Monsters *Sacrifice ;Fusion Monsters *Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice ;Spells *Black Illusion Ritual *Doppelganger *Eye of Deception *Fusion *Magic Neutralizing Force *Negative Energy *Shine Palace *Toon World ;Traps *Gorgon's Eye *Mermaid's Tear *Prophesy *Trap Displacement Cards These are the cards that are commonly used by Pegasus. ;Black Illusion Ritual :Spell Card :This card is used to Ritual Summon "Sacrifice". You must also offer two monsters from the field or your hand as a Tribute. :Appearances: Chapters 129 ;Dark Rabbit :★★★★ :ATK/1100 DEF/1500 :Appearances: Chapters 109 ;Dark-Eyes Illusionist :★★★★ :ATK/0 DEF/0 :Paralyzes enemy monsters. Can only be used one at a time. :Attack Name: Dark-Eye Magic :Appearances: Chapters 129 ;Devil Box :★★★★★★ :ATK/2300 DEF/2000 :Attack Name: Jack-in-A-Box Attack :Appearances: Chapters 110, 111 ;Doppelganger :Spell Card :Duplicate the effect of any card on the opponent's side of the board or graveyard. :Appearances: Chapters 110, 127, 128 ;Dragon Capture Jar :★★ :ATK/100 DEF/200 :All Dragon-type monsters on the field are pulled into the jar. :Appearances: Chapters 61, 110 ;Dragon Piper :★★ :Controls the Dragon-type monsters trap within "Dragon Capture Jar". :ATK/200 DEF/1800 :Appearances: Chapters 61, 62, 110 ;Elekids :★★★ :ATK/1000 DEF/500 :Attack Name: Electric Strike :Appearances: Chapters 61, 62 ;Eye of Deception :Spell Card :A monster equipped with this card can take control of a single enemy monster for one turn. :Appearances: Chapters 62 ;Gorgon's Eye :Permanent Trap Card :All of the opponent's monsters in Defense Position are turned to stone. :Appearances: Chapters 127 ;Holy Doll :★★★★ :ATK/1600 DEF/1000 :Attack Name: Holy Light of Shining Chaos :Appearances: Chapters 61 ;Illusionist No Face :★★★★★ :ATK/1200 DEF/2200 :Attack Name: Eye of Deception Illusion :Appearances: Chapters 62 ;Magic Neutralizing Force :Spell Card :Eliminates all continuing magical effects on the opponent's side of the field. :Appearances: Chapters 128 ;Mermaid's Tear :Trap Card :Activates when an opponent flips a face-down card. Surrounds and neutralize any one monster. :Appearances: Chapters 125 ;Negative Energy :Spell Card :Double the ATK of all DARK monsters. This is a continuing effect. :Appearances: Chapters 109 ;Parrot Dragon :★★★★★★ :ATK/2000 DEF/1300 :Appearances: Chapters 108 ;Prophesy :Trap Card :Designate one card to the opponent's hand. Predict whether it is a monster card and whether its ATK is more than, less than or equal to 2000. If you are correct and the card is a monster card, you get to use the card. :Appearances: Chapters 108 ;Red Archery Girl :ATK/1400 DEF/1500 :Attack Name: Arrow Shot :Appearances: Chapters 125, 126, 128 ;Ryu-Ran :★★★★★★ :ATK/2200 DEF/2600 :Attack Name: Dragon Flame :Appearances: Chapters 126, 128 ;Shine Palace :Spell Card :A new page in the book called "Toon World". Increase the ATK of all the player's LIGHT monsters by 500. :Appearances: Chapters 110 ;Thousand-Eyes Heresy God :★★★★★★ :ATK/0 DEF/0 :Appearances: Chapters 131 ;Time Bomber :★★★★★ :ATK/200 DEF/1000 :Two turns after being summoned, destroys every monster on the field. The opponent's monsters cannot attack "Time Bomber". :Appearances: Chapters 130 ;Toon Alligator :★★★★ :ATK/800 DEF/1600 :Appearances: Chapters 108 ;Toon World :Spell Card :All the player's cards becomes "Toon" cards. Also protects "Toon" cards during the opponent's turn. This is continuing effect. :Appearances: Chapters 109, 110, 126, 127, 128 ;Trap Displacement :Trap Card :When the opponent activates a Trap Card, the trap effects the opponent instead of their target. :Appearances: Chapters 126 Non-Cards These monsters do not possess their own physical card. Regardless, they are indeed treated as present on the playing field. ;Sacrifice :Ritual Monster :ATK/0 DEF/0 :Ritual Summoned by "Black Illusion Ritual" :Once per turn, paralyzes an enemy monster. Absorbs one enemy monster per turn. "Sacrifice" can use the absorbed monster(s) for attacking and defending, increasing its own ATK and DEF. If the absorbed monster(s) is destroyed, the owner takes the damage instead. :Attack Name: Dark Hole, Dark-Eye Magic, Illusion Black Magic :Appearances: Chapters 129, 130, 131 ;Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice :Fusion Monster :ATK/0 DEF/0 :("Sacrifice" + "Thousand-Eyes Heresy God") :Paralyzes all the enemy monsters with its thousand eyes. Absorbs one enemy monster per turn. "Thousand-Eyes Sacrifice" can use the absorbed monster(s) for attacking and defending, increasing its own ATK and DEF. If the absorbed monster(s) is destroyed, the owner takes the damage instead. :Attack Name: Thousand-Eyes Curse, Evil Eye :Appearances: Chapters 131 Category: Duel Monsters